Cyberchase Lost Episode
Have You Ever Heard Of The PBS Kids Show: Cyberchase? The Series Focuses around three Earth kids, Jackie, Matt, and Inez, who are brought into Cyberspace, a digital universe, to protect it from the evil Hacker. Using math in application with problem-solving skills, environment and weather, they are able to prevent Hacker from causing any more harm, Sounds Harmless, Right, Well There Was One Episode That Was Banned From Airing Because It Was Considered " Too Disturbing" By The People Who Watched It, I Bet You're Wondering "How Did You Know About This Episode If It Was Banned" Well I Will Explain, One Day While At My Local Dollar Store, I Stumbled Across A Bunch of DVDs, Most Of Them Were Just Obscure Kids Shows No One Has Ever Heard Of, However, I Did Recognize One, It Was A Cyberchase DVD, I Was A Big Fan Of Cyberchase At The Time, So I Picked It Up And Brought It To The Cashier, When I Sat It Down on The Table He Said " Dude, I Would Not Buy That, Some Guy Came In Here Screaming: This DVD Ruined My Life. And Other Weird Phrases" I Thought He Was Just Making It Up So I Bought It Anyway, When I Got Home I Slid The DVD Into The DVD Disc Tray and Sat Down, It Began To Play, The Theme Song Sounded Weird, As if Someone Was Playing It Through a Speaker Into A PVC Pipe, When The Theme Song Finished, It Said The Episode's Title Was just The Word "INEZ" in All Capital Letters, Then It Showed The Cybersquad In What Looked To Be a Jungle, The Audio Was Extremely Muffled, However, Judging By They're Movements And Facial Expressions, It's Safe To Say They Were Arguing About Something, Which Was Unlike Them To Do, Then It Showed The Inside Of a Dark Room, With The Camera Focused On A Painting, Which Showed a Barely Visible Inez, Standing In A Square Shaped Box, Then It Cut to The Hacker In His Ship, When Inez Showed Up Behind Him And Knocked Him Out, She Then Takes Over The Ship And Begins To Drive It, It Then Cut To The Back Of The Ship, Matt, Jackie, and Digit Were Tied Up and Gagged, Then It Cut To The Outside Of The Ship, The Ship Crashed Into The Side Of A Giant Brick Wall, The Screen Then Cut To Static, After 2 Minutes Of This, It Showed The Painting From Earlier, But It Was Full Screen Instead Of in A Picture Frame, The Screen Faded Out And The Credits Played, However The Music Was In Reverse And All The Names Were Jumbled And Incomprehensible, Then It Ended, I Was Freaked Out, Was This Real, Or Was This Some Sort Of Prank, Later That Night, I Had a Dream That i Was In The Back Of The Ship With Matt, Jackie, and Digit, And Just Like The Episode, Inez Crashed The Ship and Killed Me, I Woke Up and Proceeded To Get On My Computer, Only To Discover A New File On My Desktop, It Was Titled "INEZ.PNG" I Clicked It And It Was The Same Inez Picture From The Episode, I Quickly Made A Copy and Deleted The Original, I Will Post it If I Can, And As A Warning, If You Ever See a Cyberchase DVD in a Dollar Store, Don't Buy it, Only By Cyberchase DVDs From Official Places Like Amazon Or Ebay. Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Category:Cyberchase Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:No Blood Category:Hero Turned Villain Category:Why everything is capitalized? Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Cyberchase! We're moving!! We're beating Hacker at his game! Don't tell me he's trying to hack the Motherboard will get him everytime! Category:Bad Grammar Category:Candidates for deletion